High School Changes
by ToKoolForSchool
Summary: its about Ruthie and Peter going though High School. Im not that good at summarys so just read the story and RR. one more review and i'll update...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ruthie had a great summer; she never wanted it to end. She got all new clothes, a new hair style, and still managed to keep Peter.

Ruthie woke up early, took a shower, put on some makeup, and put on her new outfit; black jeans with a navy blue tube top that had flames on it.

"Ruthie!! Are you up for school?" her mom yelled from the stairs.

"Yes mom, I am up! I'll be down in a few minutes." Ruthie called.

When Ruthie got downstairs, she saw Sam and David eating at the table, Lucy and Robbie making their lunches, and Simon going out the door for college; since he lived at home.

Ruthie just sat down with her piece of toast when her mom said," Ruthie, you better take that and start walking to school or you'll be late."

"Ok, mom, I am going." Ruthie got up, gapped her lunch and kissed her mom good-bye.

When Ruthie opened the door, Peter was all ready there waiting to walk to school with her. "Hey honey, you look great. Are you ready to go?" Peter asked Ruthie.

"Thanks, you look not that bad yourself. Yeah, I am ready to go come on." Ruthie replied. Peter then grabbed Ruthie's hand and held it while they walked to school.

Once they got to school, they said their good-byes and kissed. Ruthie pulled away from Peter and asked, "Peter, what periods do you have each class?"

"I have period 1 Spanish, period 2 Bible, period 3 English, period 4 Science, period 5 Algebra and period 6 P.E." Peter said counting them out on his fingers.

"Oh, ok." Ruthie replied not too happily.

"What classes do you have each period because you didn't sound too happy with the way mine was?"

"Period 1 Bible, period 2 Spanish, period 3 Algebra, period 4 Science, period 5 English and period 6 P.E." Ruthie said not even taking a breath in-between saying periods.

"Oh, well at least we have Science and P.E. together. Well sorry honey but I better go; I still need to go to my locker before class." Said Peter.

"Yeah." Ruthie replied.

Peter kissed Ruthie one more time and walked off to his locker. Ruthie stood there for a minuet and watched Peter walk away. Then Ruthie decided to go to her locker which was in a different hallway then Peters. When she got to her locker, it was decorated with a "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper and with a big balloon tied to her lock. When Ruthie found this, she wondered who did this for her.

Was it Peter that decorated her locker? Will Ruthie ever find out who decorated it? This is were I'll leave my story for now, I hope u liked it, please tell me what u thought by reviewing...Sorry it is a little messed up, this is my first fan fiction story.


	2. Chapter 2 Will Ruthie find out who decor...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters...

**The end for chapter 1:**

Peter kissed Ruthie one more time and walked off to his locker. Ruthie stood there for a minuet and watched Peter walk away. Then Ruthie decided to go to her locker which was in a different hallway then Peters. When she got to her locker, it was decorated with a "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper and with a big balloon tied to her lock. When Ruthie found this, she wondered who did this for her.

**Chapter 2:**

Ruthie took off the balloon and opened her locker. Inside her locker was a note. The note read:

Dear Ruthie,

I wanted to do something special for your 15th birthday. I hope you like it. Well see you around school. P.S. Happy Birthday Ruthie!!!

- From someone you might or might not know.

Once Ruthie was finished reading the note, she folded it back up and got her Bible and her Bible folder out. She looked at the not once more in her hand and put it in her locker. Ruthie made a mental note to herself to ask Peter if he did this for her, and with that thought, she shut her locker and headed off to Bible class.

In Bible class, it was hard for Ruthie to pay attention. Her mind kept on going back to the note she had found. _Who was this person that decorated my locker? Was it Peter? No, Peter wouldn't do something like that. Well, maybe he would, I don't know. Ah, this is driving me crazy; I need to find out who decorated my locker! Ok, for now let's just focus on the teacher and what she is saying._

"Ruthie Camden?" the teacher was calling.

"Yes?" Ruthie replied.

"Ruthie the correct response is here. Not yes." Said Mrs. Bonn.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Bonn, here." Ruthie replied in a sorry voice.

"Ok, now that I know everyone is here; let's go over what I want you to do for homework. For tonight, I just want you to write a two page journal about yourself, your friends, and your family. The two page journal is due tomorrow at the beginning of class. Is there any questions on what you have to do for homework?" Mrs. Bonn said.

The class replied with a no. And with that, the bell rang. Ruthie gathered up her stuff and went to find Peter instead of going to her locker. It didn't take her very long to find him.

Ruthie went up to Peter and said, "Hey, do you have time for a quick little chat before your next class?"

Peter turned around, looked at Ruthie and said, "Honey, you know I always will make time to talk with you." And with that Ruthie smiled.

"Ok, good. I need to ask you something important. Peter, did you decorate my locker with Happy Birthday wrapping paper?" Ruthie asked curiously.

Peter just stood there looking at Ruthie......

Sorry for the cliff hanger, and the short chapters. Will it end up being Peter? Or will it be someone else that decorated her locker? Please review...


	3. Author's note

Sorry for all of the confusion...Yes, it is Ruthie's Birthday in my story. No one said happy birthday to her yet, because everyone was busy in the morning doing their own things. And Ruthie was late getting ready as it was. Remember, she had to take her piece of toast and eat it on the way to school...And no, they are not in a catholic school. They are in a Christian School.

Any more questions, just ask...

Oh, and my story has nothing to do with the season on TV. I wrote my story long before the season started.

Thanks everyone for reading my story.


	4. Authors note 2

Hey, thanks everyone that reviewed!!! You guys are great! I'm sorry I haven't up-dated for a while. I have been really busy with school and homework. And now basketball is starting. So I am trying to juggle all this stuff around. And its also hard to up-date because my parents don't live together. And I only have the computer at my dad's house.

I promise ill try and up-date it over the very busy weekend. Again, im sorry that I haven't up dated yet....hope you guys love my story so far.

And due to me not updating for a long time, ill try and make my chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **sorry everyone that I didn't update until now. I have been really busy with school and basketball and homework. They have been giving us a ton to do. But I promise ill try and update more often. Some one might have to aim me and remind me. My aim is UserPri2009. My aim sn might look weird but my dad chose it not me. Here's the next chapter. Thanks everyone that staying with me and reading my story. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else.

**The end for chapter 2:**

Peter just stood there looking at Ruthie…

**Chapter 5:**

"Hello, Peter! Did you hear me?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. No, I did not decorate your locker. I would have though but I didn't know if you would like that or not." Said Peter, just coming back from a deep train of thought.

"Ok, then I guess that someone I don't know decorated it for me. Oh-well, I am not going to think about it anymore. See ya in Science class." And Ruthie kissed Peter and walked away toward her locker.

**_A/N: Sorry, but I am going to skip some stuff here and there, or the first day would never come to an end._**

In science class, Ruthie and Peter sat together. Ruthie thought science class went to fast, before she knew it; she was walking out of science holding hands with Peter.

Next was lunch, which Ruthie was looking forward to spending time with Peter. Ruthie got a table for the 2 of them, while Peter stood in line to buy lunch (which was pizza). Once Peter joined Ruthie, they talked and ate their lunches.

Ruthie's next class was English. English was like all the other classes that she had today. Every teacher talking about their rules and how they graded their work and so on. There was 10 minutes left of English when an intern from the office came in and gave Mrs. Goodlow a note. "Ruthie, you have a note from the office, please come up here and get it." Replied Mrs. Goodlow.

Ruthie made her way up to Mrs. Goodlow wondering who the note was from. Ruthie took the note from Mrs. Goodlow and sat back down at her seat. Ruthie opened the note and it said:

Ruthie,

You're probably wondering who I am and how come I decorated your locker. Your also probably wondering how I knew that today was your birthday.

Well, ill tell you how I know so much about you. I have liked you for at least three years now. But I have been afraid to ask you out because of Peter. But now that you and Peter are going out, will you be my friend?

From,

Ruthie was shocked that it wasn't signed. Didn't he say he wanted to be my friend? How can I be his friend when he didn't say who he was? He had to sign his name some where on this paper! It doesn't have to be right next to the word 'from', does it?!? Maybe he wanted me just to look for it. So with that thought, she looked carefully over the piece of paper.

**I was tempted to stop it there for the end of this chapter, but since I'm such a bad updater, and haven't updated this for a while, I won't stop it there.**

After about 5 minutes of carefully looking over the page, Ruthie found out who it was from. It was from Taylor! 'Taylor likes me?', Ruthie thought in her head. After she was done getting the thought of Taylor liking her out of her mind, she looked across the room to where he always sat.

Taylor felt a pair of eyes on him, so he looked up and found Ruthie looking at him a little shocked. 'Great, she just finished reading the note that I gave to the office to give to her. I probably should have just given it to her myself or should have put it in her locker or something! But no, I had to give it to the office! Why am I such a chicken to give her a note! I shouldn't be, I have known her practically all my middle school years and she is in every class with me this year. Oh-well, what's done is done!' (**A/N:** All that was what Taylor was thinking. Everything in between the ' '. Sorry if it confused anyone.)

After those thoughts, Taylor smiled at Ruthie. To his surprise, she smiled back. Then she looked away and wrote something down on a piece of paper and held it up for him to see. It said: yeah, I'll be your friend. And then the bell rang for them to get out of class and to their 6th period class, which is P.E. for Ruthie, Peter and Taylor.

**A/n:** And that is where I am going to end it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue with this story, or no?


End file.
